


What's the situation?

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Lapdance, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Are Hard, Wonhyuk - Freeform, mention of hyungwon in high heels, oh yeah kihyun with tatoos, so is hyungwon, this is a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Ways for Hyungwon to fund his iced coffee addiction 101.





	What's the situation?

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Exo's "The eve".

Hyungwon knows it must be around early afternoon judging from his bad sense of time and his empty coffee cup. The place doesn’t have any windows nor any visible opening to the outside world. It’s all just heavy deep purple and black curtains, low lights and R&B coming from the hidden speakers all around.

He waits at the plush chair they instructed him to sit on, he’s been waiting for some time watching people come and go. He spots Minhyuk occasionally, in various stages of undress, moving around clothes from room to room or talking with coworkers. Hyungwon’s new coworkers, if he doesn’t mess this up.

It all started like this: Hyungwon absolutely lost his shit with his manager at his previous work and just walked out one fine night, deciding the grease sticking on his hair and clothes, the idiotic customers, his asshole of a manager and his meager fast food meal at his short breaks wasn’t worth minimum wage salary he was earning. He realized his mistake soon after, while figuring he was running out of money to fuel his coffee addiction and next semester’s textbooks.

And that’s when Minhyuk, his roommate and best friend of many years came in. “I can talk to Woo about you” he had said, “you have been dancing for many years, it’ll be easy for you.” And Hyungwon, a gay at his prime, really needed the money for his iced coffee. So he agreed to a meeting with Mr. Boss Woo.

He’s been at the strip club before, Minhyuk has been inviting him and Hoseok almost every month since he started working there. Hyungwon has been mostly declining the offer since he would rather watch Netflix and be asleep by 10.30 when he wasn’t working than getting lap dances from his best friend. Minhyuk’s boyfriend, Hoseok, though, was really enjoying the invitations as far as Hyungwon knew and could hear from the other bedroom in the middle of the night after Minhyuk was off work.

The office was quite typical. Grey, soundproof, as professional as any other. The infamous Son Hyunwoo was sitting at a big leather chair with a friendly smile, making what seemed like small talk with Hyungwon, mostly interested in his dancing career. It took less than an hour and upon stepping out of this office and into the dark corridor Hyungwon was already officially hired again.

“You’d look really good in a suit, do you have one you can dance in?” Minhyuk asks a few hours before they’re about to leave together for the strip club. Hyungwon isn’t gonna stay for the night, but he’s informed he’s gonna undergo training from some of the other dancers until Hyunwoo gives him the green light. Considering his training hours will be paid, he thinks that place must be making a fucking lot of money. It has a good reputation as far as it comes to strip clubs too, so he’s not as stressed as he expected himself to be.

After all, dancing is what he always did best. Dancing above and against and for other people professionally is a first, but better than flipping burgers, for sure.

He digs out a suit from his closet, a deep navy complete with white button up, tie and vest and Hoseok, lying on his bed with Minhyuk gives an approving thumbs up.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend and his friend are the two hottest people I know” Hoseok exhales, Minhyuk flicking his nipples and giggling.

“You still wish you’d tap that, huh?” Hyungwon points at himself in his full body mirror, stripping down to try his old suit.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want a good dicking from me and Min, a good friendly night.” Hoseok whines. Minhyuk, next to him, nods fiercely.

“I have better offers” Hyungwon shrugs, smirking to his reflection.

“Hyungwon, baby, your vibrator doesn’t count.” Minhyuk laughs and Hyungwon throws his sweaty shirt on his best friend’s face.

So he’s there, at the a chair pushed up a wall, waiting for his stripping instructor on a fine Thursday afternoon, a few hours after his 8am classes. He’s getting a little nervous, feeling overdressed and stuffy into his suit, the other dancers walking around with literally the bare minimum. Or less than that.

It feels like centuries have passed until a man approaches him. A short man in black net shorts and a sleeveless shirt, tattoos pouring from the hem of his shirt, his black hair neat atop his head. Hyungwon’s first thought is that he’s hot. He’s just surrounded by hot people, but this is an extra hot one.

His second thought is to get up and introduce himself, realizing the man is talking to him.

“Minhyuk’s friend, huh?” The man looks up at Hyungwon, “I’m Kihyun, nice to meet you.”

“Are we…uhm” Hyungwon tries to fill the momentary awkward silence, “what are we doing?”

“We’re gonna find a nice place so I can show you some things.” Kihyun starts walking to the dark corridor. Hyungwon knows that the last door is Hyunwoo’s office, but he’s never been to any of the other rooms. His curiosity is sated when Kihyun opens one of the doors to reveal something resembling a living room. A very expensive living room.

“We’ll practice?” Hyungwon gulps down the lump at his throat, suddenly feeling shy.

“Pole dancing isn’t my forte, Minhyuk can help you with that some other time.” Kihyun takes Hyungwon from the tie, guiding him until he’s in front of a spacious velvety loveseat. “Lap dances are.”

Hyungwon can’t do much more than make a tiny “oh” sound.

“Want to give it a try?” Kihyun sits on the couch. He looks comfortable, legs spread, head thrown back, a smirk on his lips.

“Sure” Hyungwon mutters and feels himself waddling closer, like a baby animal taking his first steps. He climbs on Kihyun’s lap, awkwardly staring at the man underneath him, silently asking for the permission to move, or some guidance.

“First rule” Kihyun says, “customers cannot touch us, he pushes Hyungwon’s body upwards, creating space between them, “second rule” he lifts Hyungwon’s chin so they’re eye to eye, “we can touch the customers as much as we want.”

Hyungwon should have accepted Hoseok and Minhyuk’s dicking offer. He feels a second away from moaning.

“Do you feel awkward cause we don’t know each other?” Kihyun asks, pushing and pulling Hyungwon’s body, fixing his posture.

“Yeah” Hyungwon says, Kihyun loosening his tie and taking the blazer off of his shoulders.

“You won’t know any of the customers.” Kihyun places his open palms on Hyungwon’s thighs, spreads his knees on the couch. “Unless it’s Hoseok. Everyone knows Hoseok.”

“Does he tip well?” Hyungwon giggles.

“Oh he does everything well, he’s my favorite” Kihyun smiles. “You know, Hyungwon, to make a man come into his pants without touching him is a special gift to have.”

“You should teach me.”

“I’ll teach you something even better” Kihyun lies back into the couch, hands lazily grazing the armrests of the loveseat.

“And what is that?”

“How to make someone almost come into his pants without touching him.”

“Show me” Hyungwon whispers, almost pleading and Kihyun, way stronger than he seems, pushes him down on the couch.

“Enjoy” he tells Hyungwon, slowly taking his shirt off to expose a toned but slim torso, filled with blooming colors, birds, flowers, words. Hyungwon has never wanted to have his hands on something so much in his life before.

“Is this your first time here, sir?” Kihyun climbs on his lap, his every motion delicate and measured, sexy and somehow authoritative.

“Yes” Hyungwon shivers, hips moving upwards involuntarily.

“You need to calm down” Kihyun smirks, “we have barely started.”

Kihyun is slowly, torturously so. He takes Hyungwon’s hands and holds them above his head while rolling, again and again and again, every time getting closer to Hyungwon’s body, almost touching, almost. He keeps his eyes pinned on Hyungwon’s face, on his eyes, his lips and back up. Hyungwon knows he’s getting hard and it’s obvious from the bulge of his dress pants.

He hasn’t gotten any lap dances before, but he knows Kihyun is good at what he’s doing, from the way every motion leaves Hyungwon wanting more. His hands fall on his sides as Kihyun is trailing the buttons of his shirt, circling a nipple above Hyungwon’s clothes, unbuttoning his vest. So much room to breathe and Hyungwon feels breathless.

His head falls back, his eyes roll into their sockets and his cock is throbbing. There’s no way Kihyun doesn’t know, no way he doesn’t feel it. No way he’s not enjoying it.

“This is a good profession to have, huh?” Hyungwon tries to calm his cock down, play it cool.

“Very enjoyable” he could swear Kihyun’s lips are trailing the side of his throat, “even more when we get pretty boys to play with us.” Kihyun’s breath is hot and heavy on Hyungwon’s ear. Hyungwon could just pull him down and…he decides to behave. For the sake of his professional training.

“Hey Kihyun…I-“ Kihyun places a finger on his lips. Then he fully seats himself on Hyungwon’s lap.

“You are very pretty, Hyungwon” Kihyun says, voice low, sweet, flowing pleasantly inside the room, “have you ever tried walking in heels?”

“I haven’t” Hyungwon answers and the thought of Kihyun fantasizing him in high heels turns him on even more.

“We’ll ask the boys to find some your size when we’re done, right?” Kihyun whispers into his ear and Hyungwon that time doesn’t hold himself back from moaning.

Now it’s been some time since Hyungwon last rode or got ridden by someone. But he’s pretty sure it’s the exact motion Kihyun is currently doing on him and he can feel everything as they grind against each other. Kihyun’s hard on, the precum dripping in his underwear, his muscles tensing with desperation at every move.

“I don’t think I can last much more” Hyungwon says, chest heaving and legs trembling under that devilishly sweet weight that is Kihyun.

“That’s unfortunate” Kihyun smiles. He stops moving mid motion and Hyungwon stays there, with the most painful hard on of his life staring at him. “I think our time is up, sir, I hope you enjoyed.”

Hyungwon stays there in disbelief as Kihyun gets off of him and puts his shirt back on, opening the door.

“Really.” Hyungwon deadpans and Kihyun just giggles.

“Really.” He shuts the door again. “But I guess you’re a special case.”

“Does that mean…?” Hyungwon’s dick throbs in false(?) hopes.

“That means I’ll give you my number and you’ll give me mine and we can arrange more private lessons to accommodate you and your small friend.”

Hyungwon just thinks of how he’s gonna go say Minhyuk he’s leaving and walk to his car with a tent in his pants and his dignity intact. Nearly impossible but possibly worth it for his professional training whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
